heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it, as well as capable of great leadership skills. He can be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaptation skills. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is not above acting childish; sliding down stairs and ladders, sticking his tongue out to annoy others, pranking his previous selves and also bickering with them. He is actually good-hearted, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help others in need. He is shown to deeply care for other's lives. He is told by many people that he is brave such as family, friends, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam's main personality flaw was his ego, with him always trying to take control of situations he found himself in and feeling it his place to punish those who committed horrific acts. Occasionally, he stated himself to be at a higher authority than he actually is and believed himself to often be the smartest being in the room. He would insist he is "always all right", even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. He has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a more playful fashion. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a family member or friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his family and friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. When he sees people hurt by his fault or because of his failures, he tends to become more violent and aggressive until someone tells him to stop. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Adam can quickly heal from any injury, even able to regrow entire lost anatomy. Minor injuries, like bullet wounds and broken bones, take merely minutes to recover, while full dismemberment takes about and hour to restore. He can also suppress this power preventing himself from regenerating from lost and damage tissue. **'Advanced Longevity:' Q noted that he seemingly made him immortal because of the powerful regenerative powers. Between his healing powers able to undo nearly any damage and keep him from aging, he is practically unkillable. *'Identity Creation:' Adam is granted various powers from the Identity Creation terminal on the Genesis, which are the following: **'Time Lord Powers:' Adam has the powers of regeneration, regeneration energy, respiratory bypass system, enhanced strength, enhanced senses, chrono vision, precognition, telepathy, mental manipulation, sedation and hypnosis. **'Hydrokinesis:' When in contact with or in the presence of water, he gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility and endurance. He can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He can control water to a very high degree, letting him control 10,000 gallons of water. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. He can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. He can fall from great heights into water and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. He can dry items underwater as long as he holds onto it. He can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. He create a strong water shield, sword, and giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of his own hands. He can also transform his body completely into water. **'Mutant Powers:' Adam has the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, extrasensory perception (ESP), remote viewing, psychometry, illusions, mind control, mental manipulation, sedation, paralyzation, superhuman strength, superhuman durability, shapeshifting, size shifting, elasticity, adaptation, matter transmutation and energy projection. **'Mutate Powers:' Adam has the powers of superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman resilience, superhuman reflexes, superhuman agility, shapeshifting, camouflage, body temperature control, wall-crawling and mental immunity. **'Metahuman Powers (Arrowverse):' Adam has the powers of spatio-chronokinesis, precognition, chronokinesis, teleportation, time travel, dimensional travel, spatio-temporal lock, enhanced strength, enhanced durability, enhanced reflexes and enhanced speed. **'Metahuman Powers (''Gotham):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced durability, enhanced reflexes, enhanced agility, enhanced speed, pain immunity, body heat manipulation and advanced immunity. **'Nanite Powers:' Adam has the powers of super intelligence, superhuman strength, invulnerability, superhuman speed, self-sufficiency, enhanced senses, augmented vision, electromagnetic vision, bio vision, microscopic vision, telescopic vision, night vision, x-ray vision, infrared vision, ultraviolet vision, electromagnetic spectrum vision, energy projection, energy absorption, teleportation, technology interface, electronic manipulation, information absorption, shapeshifting, matter transmutation, infection, bio-fission and flight. **'Force Powers:' Adam has the powers of telekinesis, precognition, force speed, taming beasts, force healing, force deflection, force lightning, tutaminis, detoxify poison, tapas, force scream, force flash and flight. **'Decade Powers:' Adam has the powers of Gaia library access, clock up vision, Ongekibou empowerment, interdimensional travel, mirror world travel, underworld travel, heavy acceleration immunity and pause immunity. **'One-Eyed Ghoul Powers:' Adam has the powers of superhuman strength, superhuman endurance, superhuman reflexes, superhuman agility, superhuman speed, rinkaku kagune, rinkaku kakuja, kagune manipulation and immense pain tolerance. **'Warlock Powers:' Adam has the powers of spell casting, enhanced strength, conjuration, telekinesis, thermokinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, electromagnetic interference, terrakinesis, energy blast, photokinesis, biokinesis, molecular combustion, teleportation, apporting, astral perception, dream walking, clairsentience, healing, exorcism, glamouring, chronokinesis, flight, necromancy, astral projection, invisibility, binding, summoning, banishing, scrying, blood magic, tracking and sigil trapping. **'Witch Powers:' Adam has the powers of spell casting, spell creation, precognition, supernatural concealment, super strength, invulnerability, self-resurrection, immunity, reality warping, conjuration, telekinesis, teleportation, thermokinesis, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, electronic manipulation, telepathy, mind control, mental manipulation, sedation, terrakinesis, smiting, energy blasts, invisibility, biokinesis, molecular combustion, supernatural perception, dream walking, healing, exorcism, necromancy, mediumship, shapeshifting, chronokinesis, astral projection, binding, tracking, sigil trapping, summoning, banishing, angel warding, flight and portal creation. **'Wizard Powers:' Adam has the powers of spell casting, spell creation, precognition, telepathy, telepathic resistance, mental manipulation, mental control, memory extraction, stunning, force field, Patronus, levitation, molecular immobilization, invisibility, appartion, flight, love, scrying, wandlore, healing, conjuration, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, hydrokinesis, weather manipulation, photokinesis, exploding blast, disintegration, transfiguration, shapeshifting, untransfiguartion, vanishing, summoning, banishing and pain infliction. **'Upside Down Powers:' Adam has the powers of reality warping, conjuration, enhanced strength, telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, dream manipulation, extrasensory perception (ESP), remote viewing, psychometry, illusions, mental manipulation, sedation, technopathy, portal manipulation, dimensional travel, biokinesis and teleportation. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective/Leader:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. He is also an effective leader as both a businessman and an Earl, and is able to motivate and inspire others. **'Enhanced/Genetic Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. He can also access memories and information stored in his genetic code, allowing him call upon his former and past identities. **'Medium Awareness:' Adam possesses an acute knowledge of many events and creatures, including aliens and monsters. This is due to him coming from a parallel universe where most of the events are a television series, a film or a video game. *'Expert Charisma:' Adam has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Computer Specialist/Master Computer Hacker:' Adam is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker, capable of breaking into any computer system. He is able to hack into the crime lab computers of the any police department or government agency. He is also more than able to bypass most firewalls and is also able to do so with surprising speed. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor at Seito University Hospital for six years. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Physics/Chemistry Expert:' Adam has shown a considerable knowledge and very advanced skill in chemistry. His knowledge on physics possibly ranks among the best the multiverse as he was able to apply a new-found science and figure out how to close the various breaches between worlds. *'Expert Engineer:' Adam is a very skilled engineer, creating various gadgets and weapons for himself and others. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Musical Talent:' Adam is very talented in playing the flute, trumpet, piano, guitar, violin and drums. *'Artistic:' Adam is shown to be an effective sketch artist. *'Dancing:' Adam is a talented dancer, particularly in tap and ballroom. *'Singing:' While not a fan of performing and being quite modest about this skill, Adam is shown to be a high quality singer. *'Duelling:' Adam is a highly talented duellist. *'Herbology:' Adam has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion Making:' Adam is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Adam has shown on more than one occasion to have good skill in handling numerous sorts of magical creatures. *'Alchemy:' Adam is a very accomplished alchemist. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Stealth:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Master Escape Artist:' Adam is a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. *'Expert Hunter:' Adam possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; he is an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, vampires and leviathans. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. *'Master Archer:' Adam is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot many objects without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he was in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. *'Master Swordsmanship/Lightsaber:' Adam has been described to have movements as swift as water. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Adam is highly skilled in stick fighting and bo-staff fighting. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Master Knife Wielder/Knife-Thrower:' Adam is highly skilled with knives. He is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. *'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' Adam is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. He also knows how to fly an airplane and a spaceship. *'Magic Knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Equipment *'Inventory:' Adam can store items, weapons, ammunition and healing items in a pocket dimension within the pockets of his clothes. He can summon them by calling out the name or think about the object. **'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. It can also bypass security consoles, track signals, listen in on communicate devices and radio broadcasts, turn consoles on and off, and certain things could be hacked to takedown/stun enemy's such as locking doors, access security panels via voice activation, teleport him back the ''Genesis and travel to parallel universes. **'Tricorder:' A multifunction hand-held device useful for data sensing, analysis, and recording, with many specialized abilities. **'PADD:' A hand-held computer interface. **'Flashlight:' A hand-held, self-contained device used for illuminating darkened areas. **'Sonic Pen:' A highly versatile tool that has a number of applications. **'Psychic Paper:' A blank, white card that has special properties. When shown to a person, it can usually induce them to see whatever Adam wishes them to see printed on it. **'Hypercube:' A communication device that can store his thoughts or speech and can be sent through time and space. **'Vortex Manipulator:' A time travel and teleportation device. **'Time Wand:' An advanced timeline-manipulating device and temporal storage unit. The wand can "digitise" the fabric of time and can release it to manipulate timefields around people or objects. **'Light Bee:' A small hologram projector that projects hologramatic recreations of the dead and which contain the personalities of the deceased crew members. **'Legion Ring:' A ring that grants him the powers of time travel and flight. **'Power Ring:' A ring that grants him the powers of energy blasts, energy constructs, force field, phasing and flight, harness by willpower. **'Omnitrix:' A watch-like device that Adam used as the successor of the Ultimatrix, given to him by Azmuth. **'Holo-Combadge:' A combination of a badge and holo-communicator designed to be worn on a uniform. **'Combadge:' A combination of a badge and communicator designed to be worn on a uniform. **'Communicator:' A communications device used for person-to-person, inter-ship and person-to-ship communications. **'Walkie Talkie:' A device that allows Adam to communicate with others over radio frequencies. **'Police Scanner:' A device that allows Adam to listen into the police radio channels. **'EMF Meter:' A device that measures EMFs (Electromagnetic fields), commonly given off by spirits. **'Emergency Transport Unit:' A portable transporter device that provide him with a single, one-way transport in order to escape a potentially dangerous situation. **'Anti-Gravity Clamps:' They are devices capable of removing gravity from an attached object. **'Sonic Blaster:' A device that used digital technology to create a sonic wave, projected into the form of pulsing squares of blue light, which can cut through thick walls. It also has a reverse function which can replace the removed chunk of material afterwards. **'Portal Gun:' A gadget that allows Adam and/or others to travel between different universes/dimensions/realities. **'Weapons:' Adam has various guns, an angel-killing gun, a Tesla Gun, a I.C.E.R. pistol, a laser gun, a Starfleet phaser pistol, a rugaru killing gun, a Bazookoid, various bombs, Enochian brass knuckles, an angel blade, knives, a machete, Ride Booker, Rider Weapons, Final Form Rides, a flamethrower, a hyperbolic pulse generator, an anti-vampire device, a vampire irradiation gun, Yukimura 1/3 quinque, shadow-rangs, a stun baton, stakes, stake bracers and a yellow lightsaber. **'Other Equipment:' Adam has a medical kit, herbs, health tablets, first aid spray, first aid med, hypospray, med injector, broken leg serum, nanogenes, antidotes, a biological sample kit, a geo-spectral analysis kit, credit cards, a digital camera, a backpack, a magnifying glass, a telescope, binoculars, a bottle opener, chopsticks, a thermos, pens, playing cards, anti-radiation pills, retcon pills, positive viruses, a survival kit, a lighter, a matchbox, a swiss army knife, a galactic passport, a reed wand with a dragon heartstring core, a lockpick, a crowbar, goggles, glasses, sonic sunglasses, Hellhound glasses, handcuffs, supernatural handcuffs, power-dampening handcuffs, ghoul mask, a battle suit, a Starfleet tactical gear (2250s), a bulletproof vest, a sleeping bag and a pop-up tent. *'Stark-Watch:' Adam possesses a multi-functional watch that is completely waterproof and has a communicator, a laser, an orb shield, a grappling hook, Stark-Echo and Starkware. It can also translate any languages, spoken or written, human or alien in origin, allows him to navigate through time and dimensions. Jeeves is programmed into the watch and to aid him on his cases. *'Laptop:' A small, portable personal computer with a "clamshell" form factor, having, typically, a thin LCD or LED computer screen mounted on the inside of the upper lid of the "clamshell" and an alphanumeric keyboard on the inside of the lower lid. *'Decadriver:' Kamen Rider Decade's transformation device. **'Rider Cards:' Gives Kamen Rider Decade the powers of previous Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. *'K-Touch:' Kamen Rider Decade's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form. *'Rider Pass:' A ticket system that allows for operation of the DecaLiner. *'Decade Phone:' A personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader or any Rider Machine. *'Decaroids:' Kamen Rider Decade's mini-support robots. *'Sentinels (smaller and modified ver.):' Adam's guardian robots that have the powers of superhuman strength, durability and agility, people detection, telepathic immunity, self-repair, shapeshifting, energy-based weapons and flight. *'Gadget:' A green R3-series astromech droid that was built by Adam. *'Batcomputer:' A giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing him to easily deduce the number of criminal within a building from a distance. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Gotham City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing him to be up to date with all the goings on in his city. *'Power Suit:' A powerful armoured exoskeleton that is linked with his central nervous system in order for it to be controlled neutrally. The armor can also increase his natural strength, allowing him to perform super-human feats, effortlessly leap high into the air, smash through robots with a single blow and tear a human being in half, provides a degree of protection against gunfire and radiation at any level. The helmet can retracts itself at his will. *'Chameleon Suit:' Adam wears a specialized suit that he created to protect his identity. The suit can mask sounds, including his heartbeat and has remote assistance from Jeeves who manages the suit's systems at his command, along with providing diagnostic reports, records and stores data while in use, allowing him to access a personal database and review information he may have overlooked previously, or to research further into people or events he's previously encountered. It has an AR HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, power level, suit status, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the mask, and a built-in loudspeaker. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions and equipment for information. It also can track and detect magical energy and even trace the locations of people tagged using the small chameleon-tracers. It also has enhanced lenses, heads up display (HUD), voice filter, tear resistant, vacuum seal, Winware, chameleon drone, communication system, teleportation, mini zappers, brain control override, emergency beacon, immunity to water damage, resist to extreme temperatures, heater, first aid kit and poison antidotes. **'Iron Destroyer Mode:' This mode grants him an advanced high tech armor by turning clockwise and pressing the emblem on his chest. The armor known weaponry includes repulsors, unibeam, concussive bolts, tasers and energy blasts. Support and defenses include flight, deflector shields and matter phase shifter. *'Shadowsuit (DCEU):' Adam wears a black suit that automatically conforms to his size with a blue bat symbol on the chest. It has a communicate in the right gauntlet that allowed him to speak with his allies. The suit also features gadgets such as glider wings, thruster boots, cloaking device, forearm spikes, enhanced ballistic protection, heat, electricity, water, vibrations and radiation resistance, built-in rebreather, electrical discharges, wrist-mounted laser, forearm grappling guns, electromagnetic pads, sensitive touch microphone, polygraph sensors and drug identifier. Vehicles *''Genesis'': A starship with a silver-plated, central bridge extruding from a matching-color, saucer-shaped body and is also an extradimensional storage ship. It also has warp 10, transwarp and time travel capabilities, as well as electricity, plumbing, heating, air conditioning, internet, gravity, oxygen, a chameleon circuit, a camouflage field, deflector shield, auto-regenerative shielding, immersion shielding, multi-adaptive shielding, multi-spectrum shielding, refractive shielding, regenerative shield, temporal shielding, unimatrix shielding, ablative armor, ablative generators, photon pulse, disruptor cannon, isokinetic cannon, phaser cannon, photon torpedoes, gravimetric torpedoes, pulse wave torpedoes, stratospheric torpedoes, transphasic torpedoes, directional unit, an automatic drift control, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. The ship has a varied interior. Some interiors were futurist, but a few others were simply white like the interior of First Doctor's TARDIS. The ship can reunite with him if they are separated and is capable of extensive self-repair, like the Doctor's TARDIS. The ship contained a lift leading to at least three floors, capable of going up and down like any lift, but can also go in other directions (left, right, back and forward). *'Hoverboard:' A hover converted board shaped vehicle similar to a skateboard. *'Machine Decader (Blue Decade ver.):' Kamen Rider Decade's Rider Machine. **'Rose Attacker:' Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. **'Dandeliner:' Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. **'Tulip Hooper:' Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. **'Tridoron (Blue Decade ver.):' Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. *'Jet Sliger:' A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. *'DecaLiner:' Kamen Rider Decade's personal time train. *'Chevelle:' A 1966 black Chevrolet Chevelle SS car. *'Shadowrider:' A motorcycle that was heavily armored and being easily capable to withstanding automatic fire from an assault rifle, and a grenade launcher blast, with no ill effect on its performance. It was also fast enough to be able to drive on walls and ceilings. Each wheel had an independent suspension and turn which gave the motorcycle a zero turning radius. The motorcycle could turn its wheels 90° and crab steer (drive sideways). It featured various weapons including two small minigun on both sides on the motorcycle and non-lethal riot suppressors. Enemies who touched the motorcycle would be knocked out by a charge of electricity. Other features included an EMP to stun hostile drones and knock missiles out of the air, and a device that allowed drones to be hacked and turn against each other. It had an afterburner, the ability to uplink to the Batcave's computers; radar and infrared sensors; hands-free phone, computer-controlled/voice-activated remote control system, tear gas dispersal system, loudspeakers, electricshock defense system, nitrogen-filled tyres, steel banded and lined with kevlar, hardened steel bodywork, shielded tracking profile reduces thermal/radar footprint, aerodynamic body design for maximum speed and scratch resistant paint. Others Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive